Fantasma del pasado
by cristal12997
Summary: Hay gente que tiene uno o mas personas que esta relacionada con su pasado. Y algunos, prefieren no volver a ver a esa persona, ya sea porque tengan temor de enfrentarlos y salir lastimados o en que esa persona aparezca y le quite algo muy valioso y sin esperanza de que no lo vuelvan a ver... y Rin Kagamine no es la excepción.
1. Fantasma del pasado parte 1

**Como prometí, iba a publicar un o dos fics con final triste, y es muy probable de que sean solo d capítulos ya que serán cortos, Advertencia: contiene un pequeño Lime y un poco de violación. En fin espero que disfruten.**

* * *

**Fantasma del Pasado**

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamo una mujer de 29 años con cabellera larga de hasta arriba de su cintura de color dorada, ojos azul celeste, tez blanca y un físico muy dotado y traía puesto un vestido naranja hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y ella estaba tratando de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento impidiéndole a la persona que llamo entrar.

– Te lo pido solo déjame hablar – dijo la persona mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

– ¿Y crees que te la daré?

– Solo un minuto

– No

– Por favor – le rogo.

– No

– No seas terca

– El terco es otro

– No seas malvada

– ¿Malvada yo? – dijo con indignación – el malvado aquí eres tú y lo sabes

– Si… solo un minuto

–… Solo uno, pero date prisa

De mala gana ella accedió a dejarlo pasar a su apartamento. Mientras veía a esa persona pasar ella lo miro con disgusto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Observo que el hombre miraba su departamento con algo de fascinación pero algo capto su atención. Era una foto de ella y con unos chicos de aparentemente 13 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules al igual que ella, y ellos 3 sonreían hacia la cámara y noto que él sonreía con melancolía… ella no lo tolero más.

– Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Te estuve buscando

– ¿Buscándome? ¿Por qué?

– Porque te amo

– ¿Me amas? – dijo con molestia.

–… Si – pronuncio en un débil susurro.

– Eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace 15 años

– Si, y no sabes cómo lo lamento

– ¿Y crees que una simple disculpa arreglara todo? ¿Crees que una maldita disculpa arreglara todo el daño que me hiciste? – alzo la voz.

–… No

– ¿Y entonces a que bienes aquí?

– Vine a recuperarte Rin… a ti y a mis hijos

– Ellos no son tus hijos Len

.

.

.

~ 15 años atrás ~

– Aquí está mi tarea – una chica de coletas largas de color turquesas y vestida de un uniforme que consistía en una falda hasta la mitad de sus muslos de color azul y blusa de manga corta de color blanco le entrego sus libros y cuadernos en el escritorio de Rin – y asegúrate de hacerla bien

– Pero Miku la tarea que te encargaron junto con la mía es demasiada me llevara toda la noche hacer las dos

– No me interesa si te quedas despierta todo la semana – agarro un puñado de su cabello y lo jalo para acercar sus labios a su oído – y quiero sacar una nota alta ¿Me entendiste?

– S-si – dijo entrecortadamente por el dolor que le causaba Miku en como estiraba su cabello.

– Hmp – ella soltó bruscamente su cabello haciendo que Rin deje salir un jadeo de dolor y haciendo que ella sonriera satisfactoriamente – y entrégamelo antes de que llegue mi profesor – en cuanto término de hablar ella recogió su mochila y se fue del salón.

– Auch~ eso me dolió más que el de la última vez – se froto el área adolorida mientras hacía una cara de dolor.

– ¿Rin?

Rin dirigió su mirada al origen de la voz y observo a una chica de largos cabellos rosados y ojos azules se acercaba hacia ella.

– Oh~ hola Luka-senpai

– Rin ya te dije que solo llámame Luka

– Si, perdón Luka lo olvide – se acarició su nuca mientras sonreía torpemente.

Luka es una de las pocas amigas que ella tiene. Luka está en su último año de secundaria, mientras que sus otras amigas en el penúltimo. Ella tiene una amistad muy estrecha con Luka al punto en considerarla como su hermana mayor. Observo como Luka se acercaba hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa, pero después de unos segundos su sonrisa se borró para remplazarlo por un ceño fruncido.

Rin miro con confusión el rostro de Luka hasta que noto que la mirada se dirigía en lo que había junto a ella y al dirigir la mirada a su pupitre miro los libros y cuadernos que le pertenecen a Miku. Ella inmediatamente los metió a su mochila, pero aunque los haya apartado de la vista de Luka, aun podía sentir su mirada que estaba sobre ella haciendo que tiemble ligeramente.

– ¿Otra vez Miku?

–… Si – le respondió mientras apartaba la mirada, y al hacerlo escucho un suspiro cansado a su lado.

– Rin debes dejar de ser así

– ¿Ser así? ¿Cómo?

– En dejar que los demás se aprovechen de ti

–… Pero… ella es la más popular

– Tal vez, pero eso no le da derecho de aprovecharse de ti

Miku Hatsune es la chica más conocida de la secundaria Crypton. Con su largo y hermoso cabello amarrado en dos grandes coletas que llegan hasta sus tobillos, de color turquesa y ojos del mismo color, piel pálida y con su hermosa voz, fue lo que hizo en que se convirtiera en la más popular de la secundaria.

Pero su defecto era en el que ella es muy holgazana para hacer sus trabajos y tareas. Desde que Rin entro a la secundaria y en pocas semanas fue conocida como la más lista de su clase. En cuanto Miku se había enterado de eso, le empezó a ordenar que hiciera todas sus tareas por ella, y como era dos años más grande que ella, no solo lo hizo porque fuera la más popular sino también la encontró muy intimidante junto con sus amigas.

– Sabes que si no lo hago, ella y sus amigas me golpearan hasta dejarme como vegetal

– Pero Rin…

– Además, recuerda la última vez que no lo hice – dijo mientras se estremecía levemente.

– Como olvidarlo, estabas toda golpeada

– No quiero revivir ese momento otra vez, así que no tengo opción

– Pero Rin, las tareas que le encargan a Miku son muy complicadas

–… Lo se… por cierto ¿A qué venias a mi salón?

– Iba a decirte que si querías acompañarnos a Meiko, Lily y a mí al centro comercial, pero me encontré con esto

– Perdón Luka, en otra ocasión, en cuanto llegue a casa debo comenzar a hacer la tarea de las dos

– Rin – dejo salir un profundo suspiro – ¿Qué hare contigo? – al decir eso ella salió del salón mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Rin agarro su mochila y salió del salón de clases con dirección a su casa. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos noto que estaban desolados. No había ni un alma cerca de donde estaba. Pero recordó que todos en la secundaria se habían ido ya que hace poco tiempo que habían timbrado a la hora de salida y antes de que se fuera Miku había aparecido.

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo abandonado para dejar salir un suspiro de cansancio mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Observo su entorno para ver si no había nadie más cerca de ella, y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había nadie… o eso creía.

– Rinny ~

Rin se tensó al escuchar una voz que sonaba tranquila pero seductora al mismo tiempo… y era una voz que conocía perfectamente bien. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia atrás de ella muy lentamente mientras un sudor frio se formaba en su frente y temblaba ligeramente.

– H-hola Len

Len Kagamine es el chico popular de toda la secundaria Crypton. Por su cabellera dorada recogida en una pequeña cola de caballo, su flequillo mal peinado, sus ojos azules, físico delgado pero ligeramente musculoso y de tez pálida. A sus 14 años él es conocido no solo por ser el más sensual, sino también por ser un completo playboy que no se interesa por ninguna chica que se haya acostado.

– Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Lenny

– S-si L-Lenny – tembló visiblemente al sentir que Len la abrasaba por detrás – Len… ¡AH! – dejo escapar un jadeo al sentir que las manos de Len se metían por debajo de su blusa y se acercaba lentamente hacia sus pechos y pudiendo evitar que un rubor adornaran sus mejillas – Len… Ah~ – dejo salir un gemido de sorpresa al sentir que Len agarraba sus pechos, pero pudo sentir que Len le daba una mirada enojada a sus espaldas.

–… Rin

–… ¿S-si?

– ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto?

– M-mi bracier

– Te dije que ya no lo llevaras puesto – dijo en tono severo mientras fruncía el ceño.

–… P-pero… ¡AHH! – dejo escapar un gritillo al sentir que Len apretó con fuerza sus pechos.

– ¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo que la otra vez cuando fue la clase de educación física?

* * *

_Flashback_

– _Rin Kagamine_

– _¿Me llamaba profesor?_

_Rin se dirigió a su profesor que se llamaba Al. Con timidez se le acerco ya que él tiene la costumbre de gritarles a sus alumnos cuando está dando clases. Su uniforme deportivo era de una chaqueta blanca y un short muy corto que apenas cubría su área entre sus piernas. _

– _Quiero que te lleves esta bolsa de balones a la bodega de educación física – le dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa._

– _¿La bodega no se encontraba afuera de la escuela?_ _– dijo mientras acomodaba la bolsa encima de su hombro derecho._

– _Si, aun lado de este salón _

– _Pero llegare tarde para la siguiente clase_

– _Yo le diré a tu profesor de lo que paso, ahora ve_

– _Si – pero cuando dio media vuelta._

– _Toma – Rin observo que Al le entrego una pequeña llave – cierra cuando salgas_

– _Si… maestro de pacotilla – susurro casi inaudible mientras tomaba la llave y salía del salón de educación física. En su camino observo que algunos alumnos corrían a sus respectivos salones de clases mientras que ella solo iba pasando por los pasillos mientras cargaba la bolsa de pelotas._

– _Estúpido maestro ni siquiera me dio tiempo de cambiarme – se dijo a si misma – ¿Por qué la bodega tiene que estar tan lejos? ¿No pudieron instalar una puerta que da directo a la bodega? O mejor aún ¿No pudieron instalar la bodega dentro del salón de educación física?_

_Se preguntaba a si misma mientras caminaba lentamente y salía de la secundaria para irse en el lado izquierdo y dar vuelta en la esquina y llegar a paso rápido al fondo del camino y al llegar al final, a su lado izquierdo encontró la bodega. Con pesadez se dirigió a la bodega y al abrirla vio que había cuerdas, pelotas de futbol, baloncesto, y aros hula hula, colchones entre otras cosas. _

_Al ver lo que había frente a ella soltó un profundo suspiro mientras entraba a la bodega. Al entrar no pudo evitar tropezar con algunas cuerdas que había esparcidas en el suelo, casi se caía al suelo dos veces pero logro recuperar su equilibrio. Cuando llego más a fondo de donde se encontraba dejo la bolsa en el suelo y sacudió sus manos mientras daba media vuelta mientras se disponía a salir._

_Pero cuando dio solo un par de pasos escucho que la puerta se abría y cerraba. Ella corrió hasta la puerta y pudo distinguir una cabellera dorada igual a la suya, pero recogida en una cola de caballo. Al instante supo que era Len, y es uno de sus compañeros de salón._

– _H-hola Len ¿Qué haces aquí?_

–… _Escuche que ibas a estar aquí _

– _Bueno – balanceo un poco sus brazos – aquí me tienes _

– _Si, ya veo_

– _¿Me buscabas para algo?_

–… _Si_

– _¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata?_

– _He __escuchado de que muchos te piden cosas… y no le dices a nadie lo que te piden… ¿Es verdad?_

– _Bueno… – se rasco un poco la mejilla con su dedo índice – sí, lo hago, aunque es muy molesto a veces_

– _En ese caso… te pediré algo muy importante_

– _Tu… el playboy que consigue todo y todas las que quiere ¿Me pedirá algo? – miro que el asintió con la cabeza – ¿Y qué es lo que quieres pedirme?_

– _Quiero pedirte… que no le digas a nadie sobre esto_

_Antes de que se diera cuenta, Len corrió hacia ella y agarro su cara con sus dos manos para juntar sus labios con los de él. Ella abrió de golpe los ojos e intento alejarse de él empujándolo por los hombros, pero solo hizo que Len sostuviera firmemente su rostro. Sintió que la lengua de Len intentaba entrar en su boca, pero no se lo permitía._

_Pero ella dejo escapar un jadeo al sentir que una de las manos de Len estrujo uno de sus pechos, y el rubio aprovecho el momento para meter su lengua en su boca. Se estremeció al sentirlo, y también sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, pero para su sorpresa, él la aparto pero…_

_Len la empujo en uno de los colchones que había en el suelo y agarro una de las cuerdas que había tiradas para amarrar sus muñecas e impedirle que se defienda y observo que Len se acomodaba sobre ella._

– _¿Por qué haces esto?_

–…

– _¿No te basta con haberte acostado con casi todas las chicas de aquí?_

–…

– _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

–… _Lo quiero todo_

– _¿Eh?_

_Antes de que formulara otra palabra la beso de nuevo e introdujo su lengua en su boca y acomodo una de sus manos en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Ella no pudo evitar que el rubor se hiciera presente en sus mejillas al sentir que Len no solo la besaba, sino también al sentir que la otra mano de Len se metía por debajo de su chaqueta._

– _¿Qué tienes debajo de esa chaqueta? _

_Antes de que pudiera protestar Len levanto su chaqueta a la altura de sus pechos dejando ver un bracier color naranja que evitaba dejar a la vista sus pechos. Observo con temor como Len se relamía los labios y sus ojos mostraban lujuria y anhelo, no pudo evitar ponerse aún más nerviosa y apartar la vista de él._

– _¿Y tú blusa deportiva?_

– _La olvide_

– _¿La olvidaste? – enarco una ceja._

– _Tenía prisa por llegar a tiempo y olvide meter mi blusa a mi mochila_

– _¿Segura?_

– _Si ¿Por qué querría venir tomar educación física sin mi blusa deportiva?_

–… _En ese caso_

– _E-espera Len…_

_Pero no la dejo continuar porque nuevamente junto sus labios con los de ella y una de sus manos tocaba su pecho izquierdo y masajearlo atra vez de su bracier haciéndole sacar un débil gemido. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras el continuaba besándola y tocando una de sus partes privadas, pero dejo salir un gemido ahogado cuando Len junto su entrepierna ligeramente dura con su entrada atra vez de su ropa._

_Dejo salir un gritillo de sorpresa al sentir que Len dejo de besarla y tocar su pecho para agarrar su bracier de en medio y acomodarlo sobre sus pechos y poner sus labios en uno de sus pezones que estaban ligeramente duros. _

_Se estremeció al sentir que Len chupaba y lamia su pezón mientras cerraba su boca para evitar que salieran sonidos que provienen de ella… no le daría el placer. Cuando miro el rostro de Len que se separó un poco de su mostraba un poco de decepción, pero ella sintió pánico al ver que una de sus manos desabotonaba su short y lo apartaba de ella hasta sus tobillos dejando al descubierto su bragas que hacían juego con su bracier._

– _Estas muy empapada_

_Antes de que le pudiera responder sintió que la mano del rubio tocaba ligeramente su vagina sobre sus bragas y casi al instante apretó la mandíbula y sus puños hasta volverse blancos para evitar que saliera cualquier sonido de ella mientras aumentaba su rubor y empezará a respirar entrecortadamente._

– _mhhnm_

_Hizo su mejor esfuerzo en evitar que los gemidos y jadeos salieran de su boca mientras que Len frotaba con un poco más de fuerza su clítoris. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un aullido de desconcierto cuando miro a Len como le quito sus bragas dejándola expuesta a él. Intento juntar sus piernas para evitar que el hiciera lo que ella tenía en mente pero Len agarro sus piernas y las abrió dejando a la vista su húmeda entrada._

_Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que Len se acomodaba entre sus piernas y pudo sentir el miembro erecto de Len atra vez de su ropa. No pudo impedir que las lágrimas de miedo aparecieran en sus ojos, y espero a que el terminara rápido… pero._

_Se apartó._

_Sintió que Len se levantaba y desamarraba el nudo que tenía en sus muñecas y dejo salir un gemido de dolor cuando las dejo libres y empezó a frotárselas. Mientras lo hacía miro como Len se alejaba de ella y se dirigía a la puerta de la bodega para salir, pero antes de salir._

– _La próxima vez, no lleves ningún bracier puesto_

_Rin miro como Len salió de la bodega dejándola sola, y aprovechó ese momento para acomodar rápidamente su ropa y salir de la bodega, pero no antes de cerrarla con llave antes de ir corriendo hacia su próxima clase._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Desde ese incidente, ha tratado de evitar a Len a toda costa por temor de que él llegue a terminar el trabajo. Pero algo, en lo más profundo de su ser se decepciono que él se haya detenido. En cuanto le vino ese pensamiento a la mente un rubor de vergüenza apareció y sentía que todo el orgullo que tenía se fue de un momento a otro. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que Len masajeaba con algo de rudeza sus pechos.

– L-Len… ¿C-como iba a sabe-er qué m-me a-atrap-arias?... ¡¿AH?! – dejo salir otro grito al sentir que Len toco su vagina y la acariciaba con los dedos sobre sus bragas – por cierto ¿No tenías una cita con Neru?

– Cierto… – dejo salir un suspiro pesado – bueno… solo por esta ocasión te la dejare pasar – Len le quito las manos de encima – pero recuerda que la próxima no te será tan fácil… conejita

Rin observo que en cuanto Len dejo de hablar se fue en otra dirección hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y dejándolo fuera de su vista. Ella camino lentamente en la dirección opuesta de Len y rezo con que nadie haya visto esa escena muy comprometedora con él.

Porque estaba completamente segura de que si declaraba, Len no solo saldría perjudicado sino también ella y los culpables serán, en su mayoría las muchas amantes que Len tiene. Sintió que sus músculos se tensaban ante el pensamiento de tener muchas enemigas y no poder estar segura en ningún sitio que perteneciera a la secundaria.

Antes de que se hiciera más tarde Rin se dirigió corriendo a casa e ignorando las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí es el primer capitulo, y recibo todo tipo de reviews, y es M por una razón.**


	2. Fantasma del pasado parte 2

**Perdonen la tardanza, me costó más tiempo del que imagine en terminar el capítulo de Ecos del Tiempo, y también este capítulo, pero aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta corta historia :( **

**En fin, ADVERTENCIA: contiene malas palabras, lemon, tal vez algunas faltas de detalles.**

**En fin no los entretengo más y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Fantasma del pasado: parte 2**

Bostezo.

Rin se ha pasado toda la mañana en mantenerse despierta desde que llego a su salón de clases y esperando a que sea hora de descanso para poder dormir un poco. La clase que estaba teniendo en ese momento era historia y eso no le ayudaba en absoluto, solo empeoraba las cosas y ya le habían llamado la atención dos veces y escuchando algunas risas de sus compañeros.

Pero uno en particular, no se burló de ella, solo la miraba y ella sabía perfectamente bien quien era, haciendo que sienta escalofríos.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, lo primero que hizo fue sacar su almuerzo y salir volando del salón, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros. Ella corrió y tropezando o chocando con algunos compañeros, pero cuando doblo la esquina choco con alguien, y al ver con quien había chocado… el miedo la invadió.

– Miren lo que trajo el viento

Con la persona con quien había chocado era Miku, pero no solo ella, estaba acompañada de otras tres chicas.

Tei Sukone, de cabellos muy largos de color blanco, tez blanca y ojos rojos. Aunque muchos le temen por ser una completa yandere y que tiene un carácter muy agresivo cuando se molesta, algunos chicos admiten que es linda, a pesar de que puede llegar a masturbarse en público.

Neru Akita, de larga cabellera amarilla un poco oscura recogida en una cola de caballo de lado y ojos del mismo color, tez ligeramente bronceada y con su celular a la mano, no le gusta en que la llamen una _tsundere_. Es conocida por su adicción a su celular y gracias a eso, no hay cosa que no se entere de cada uno de los estudiantes… incluyendo algunos profesores.

Y por último esta Miki Furukawa, de cabellos largos hasta por debajo de su cintura de color rojizo al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca, y con muy buenas notas.

Ellas tres son amigas de Miku, pero se ha escuchado rumores de que Tei tiene planeado acabar con ella, pero aun así se junta con la peli-blanca, ya sea porque no cree que lo hará o porque es muy ignorante y despistada.

– Si no es nada más que nuestro juguete favorito – hablo Tei con desdén y estiraba un poco el listón en forma de orejas de conejo que estaba sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

– ¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas con tanta prisa? – esta vez fue Neru sin despegar la mirada de su celular.

– Y-yo iba a comer mi almuerzo – Rin respondió con temor, y sin previo aviso Miku le quito su comida.

– No creo que necesites comer, después de todo – la miro con una sonrisa de lado mientras enarco una ceja – lo que necesitas es adelgazar un poco mas

– Pero si ya estoy delgada

– Unos kilos menos no le hacen daño a nadie – al terminar su frase tiro el almuerzo de Rin al suelo y lo piso – deberías agradecerme de que te estoy ayudando con tu peso

Rin miro su almuerzo aplastado en el suelo. Y a pesar de que varios compañeros estaban viendo esa escena no hicieron nada, algunos hasta se reían. Rin sentía que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y por desgracia no pasó desapercibido de Miku.

– Miren, la bebe grande quiere llorar – dijo con burla haciendo que sus amigas y otros estudiantes se rieran, pero la risa de uno de ellos sonó algo… _forzada_. Pero la broma no duro mucho cuando sintió un manotazo en su nuca – auch~… ¿Pero qué?... hola Megurine-senpai

Rin levanto la vista y efectivamente estaba Luka con una expresión severa en el rostro. Pero no solo estaba ella sino también se encontraba acompañada de una chica de largos cabellos amarillos y ojos azules que responde al nombre de Lily Kagami y otra chica de cortos cabellos de color castaño y ojos del mismo color pero ligeramente rojizos cuyo nombre es Meiko Sakine, y ellas no se veían muy felices.

– Hatsune-chan ya te hemos dicho mil veces que no te metas con Rin – dijo Luka mientras le fruncía el señor.

– No eres nadie para decirme que hacer Megurine-senpai – dijo con arrogancia la peli-turquesa mientras empezaba a frotarse la cabeza.

– Yo te voy a…

– Luka espera – Luka se detuvo a media frase por Meiko – ella no vale la pena

– ¿Cómo que no valgo la pena? – se cruzó de brazos Miku con el ceño fruncido.

– Por muchas razones obvias Hatsune-chan, no vales la pena – dijo Meiko devolviéndole la mirada.

– ¿Cómo cuáles?

– Eres malcriada, mimada, abusiva y no dudas en usar tu popularidad a tu favor para sacarle provecho y manipular a los demás

– Claro que no – dijo con algo de enojo.

– Claro que sí – respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho – y si no lo fueras ¿Entonces porque molestabas a Rin hace un momento?

– Le estaba haciendo un favor

– ¿Un favor? – le dijo Lily mientras enarcaba una ceja.

– En que no se vuelva gorda como Meiko y que por culpa de la depresión se convierta en una borracha

– ¿A QUIEN LE DICES GORDA Y BORACHA? – Grito con cólera Meiko y queriéndole arrancar la cabeza a la peli-turquesa pero fue detenida por Luka y Lily – VEN HACA MALDITA ADICTA A LAS CEBOLLAS

– Los puerros no son cebollas – dijo con enojo.

– No~ pero vienen de la misma familia y su sabor es muy similar – Luka dijo mientras sostenía a Meiko que no paraba de intentar liberarse.

– No dije que me dieras lecciones de botánica aliento de atún – dijo Miku con pereza.

– ¿Aliento de atún? – Luka dijo con conmoción.

– Oye no tienes por qué insultarla – dijo con hostilidad Lily.

– No me digas que hacer cabeza de limón

– ¿Cabeza de limón? – abrió mucho los ojos la rubia.

Tanto Luka como Lily se miraron fijamente y asintieron con la cabeza y soltaron de buena gana a Meiko mientras que esta sonreía maliciosamente

– Has lo que quieras Meiko – dijeron al unísono.

Al dejar libre a Meiko ella trono sus nudillos y haciendo que Miku y sus amigas se alejen un poco de ella mientras que esta les daba una sonrisa sombría.

– E-espera – Rin se dirigía hacia la castaña – Meiko, yo… ¡AH!

Rin no pudo completar lo que iba a decir porque Miku metió su pie en el camino de la rubia haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Ese acto hizo que Luka, Meiko y Lily fueran al instante con Rin que yacía en el suelo. Mientras con Miku y sus amigas se fueron como si no hubieran hecho nada y los demás estudiantes siguieron con sus cosas. Pero, mientras que Meiko y Lily ayudaban a parar a Rin, Luka miro con rencor hacia Miku y sus amigas.

– ¿Rin estas bien?

– Sí, estoy bien Lily – dijo mientras se frotaba un poco la cara – no se preocupen, esto no es nada

– ¿Qué no es nada? – dijo Meiko con enojo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura – te insulto, te quito tu almuerzo y además… ¡Me llamo gorda y borracha! – gruño lo último mientras que Rin se ponía de pie.

– No nos olvides Meiko – dijo Lily con algo de enojo a la castaña – también nos insultó ¿Recuerdas? – observo que ella aparto la mirada y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar hacia Rin mientras dejaba de frotarse la cara.

– Simplemente no entiendo cuál es su problema – Meiko pregunto mientras miraba hacia Rin – ¿Por qué la trae contra ti?

– Creo que simplemente no le agrado – dijo Rin mientras se encogía de hombros y miro hacia su almuerzo que estaba aplastado y observo que Luka lo recogía.

– No te vas a comer esto ¿O sí? – dijo mientras sostenía el almuerzo de la rubia y se acercaba a un bote de basura.

–… Un poco no me haría daño

Las chicas mayores miraron extrañadas a su pequeña amiga haciendo que se sonroje de vergüenza y trate de ocultar su rostro con su flequillo. Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que soltaran una carcajada provocando que la rubia se avergüence aún más.

– Hay Rin realmente nos matas de risa – dijo Luka mientras se reía un poco y tiraba el almuerzo pisoteado a la basura – vengan a mi salón, pasemos el descanso ahí – al decir esas palabras las tres chicas siguieron a la peli-rosa a su salón mientras lentamente paraban de reírse.

– Que haríamos sin ti Rin – dijo Lily mientras dejaba de reír – sin tus palabras y expresiones que a veces nos causa risa, sería muy aburrido los días de clases

– Que malas son – Rin hizo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Rin, sabes que estamos jugando – hablo Meiko mientras acariciaba la corta cabellera de Rin –esto me hace recordar el día en que nos reunimos

– No me lo recuerdes Meiko – dijo mientras llegaban al salón de Luka y se acercaron a su pupitre.

– ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Derramaste tu zumo de naranja sobre la falda de Luka – las palabras de Meiko hizo que Rin se sintiera aún más avergonzada al recordar ese día – primero fue la ira, después la calma, lo siguiente fue explicación y por último la aceptación

– Y desde ese entonces ya estamos como hasta ahora, mejores amigas – Lily dijo mientras sonreía – aun me rio al recordarlo, fue tan gracioso

– Para mí no, mi pobre falda fue arruinada para siempre por zumo de naranja, tuve que comprarme otra – decía Luka mientras buscaba en su mochila y sacaba su almuerzo y una naranja. En cuanto miro a Rin noto que ella había puesto los ojos de perrito abandonado hacia ella, y le extendió la fruta hacia la menor – t-toma

–… GRACIAS LUKA TE AMO DEMASIADO – grito con fuerza la rubia mientras tomaba la naranja que le dio Luka y envolvía sus brazos en la peli-rosa y ponía su rostro en sus pechos haciendo que Luka suelte un jadeo de sorpresa – déjame besarte – y empezó a besar repetidamente sus mejillas.

Luka se quedó quieta y dejando que Rin la abrase y bese sus mejillas mientras eran observadas por Meiko y Lily, y en cuanto vio sus rostros, ambas chicas tenían una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. En ese momento se enojó y empezó a gritarles que no era lo parece y que siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez que le daba naranjas para el almuerzo mientras aún seguía siendo abrasada y besada por la menor.

Pero lo que no sabía ninguna, es que alguien escucho y observo lo que Rin hacía con Luka.

.

Miedo

Eso es lo único que sentía Rin mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela y se dirigía con cuidado hacia las puertas de la escuela y su largo camino a casa antes de que anochezca.

Mientras caminaba recordó los rostros de enojo y angustia de sus amigas cuando les dijo que tenía que tomar clases con Len.

* * *

_Flashback_

– _¿¡QUE EL QUE!? _

_Rin se tapó los oídos cuando sus amigas gritaron al unísono al darles la noticia._

– _Que Len Kagamine será mi tutor de química_

– _P-pero tú eres buena en todas tus materias – dijo con cierto temor y enojo Lily._

– _Si, pero… – miro hacia el suelo – mis calificaciones bajaron un poco y la más afectada es química_

– _Déjame adivinar, fue por culpa de la estúpida come cebollas – dijo Meiko en voz baja con notable enojo._

–… _Tal vez _

– _¿Por qué tenía que ser él? – hablo Luka mientras entrecerró los ojos un poco._

– _Porque él tiene muy buenas notas – dijo la rubia mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos – incluso mejores que las mías_

– _Pues tendrías igual o mejores que él si no le hicieras las tareas a la maldita de Miku – gruño con hostilidad la peli-rosa._

– _Lo se… – miro con melancolía a sus amigas – pero que puedo hacer, poco después de que él profesor me dijera eso dijo Len que iría a mi casa_

– _¿Pero que no tus padres están en el extranjero por negocios? – dijo con ligero pánico la castaña._

– _Si… – las mayores notaron que Rin se puso un poco pálida – solo seré yo… y Len, y ahhh~ – se cubrió la cara con sus manos al dejar salir un gemido irritado, en cambio sus amigas la miraban con lastima._

_Fin del flashback _

* * *

Meiko y Lily no podían acompañarla ya que tenían tarea de equipo y era para el día siguiente, y Luka tuvo que acompañar a sus padres a una cena de negocios. Solo le quedaba enfrentarse a Len y tratar de evitar todo tipo de contacto físico con él. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando choco con alguien y al ver quien era, sintió pánico al instante.

La persona con la que choco era Miki Furukawa que se encontraba en el piso mientras se frotaba un poco la espalda por la caída. En cuanto levanto la vista y se miraron cara a cara todo se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Pero Rin se sintió extrañada al ver que el rostro de Miki reflejaba… tristeza.

Casi al instante se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

– Furukawai-san perdóneme no fue mi intención tirarte – se agacho al nivel de la peli-roja mientras que ella la miraba aun con esa melancolía.

– Kagamine-chan… – no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por la rubia.

– Le dirás a Hatsune-san de que choque contigo ¿Verdad? Ten compasión te lo pido ten compasión – dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y entrelazaba sus dedos haciendo que Miki ponga un rostro más triste.

– Kagamine-chan yo…

– Por favor no le digas no soportare otra golpiza ten compasión te lo pido ten compasión

– No yo…

– ¿Vas a golpearme por haberte tirado? Ten compasión te lo pido ten compasión

– NO – grito con fuerza haciendo que Rin se calle, y la peli-roja bajo la mirada –… lo siento

– ¿Eh? – miro a Miki con confusión.

– Lo siento… por todo lo que te hicieron Miku y las demás

–… No tienes por qué disculparte Furukawa-san, tu no me hiciste nada a diferencia de tus otras amigas – dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

–… – no dijo nada mientras se ponía de pie.

Ellas se quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que Miki decidió romperlo.

– Oye Kagamine-chan… – fue interrumpida por la rubia.

– Puedes decirme solo Rin

– Entonces solo dime Miki también

– De acuerdo

– Oye Rin… quería preguntarte algo

– ¿De qué se trata?

–… ¿Tu sientes algo por Len?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Rin haciendo que se sonroje.

– ¿P-porque preguntas eso?

– Solo quiero saber, ya que según escuche es que él va a ser tu tutor de una de tus materias

Rin miro que el rostro de Miki había cambiado por uno serio y no tuvo opción más que responder.

– B-bueno… la verdad es que si… cuando lo vi por primera vez no pude evitar sentir algo especial por el – su rostro se puso un poco triste y bajo la mirada – pero después de saber que era un playboy me negué a aceptar ese sentimiento porque sé que saldré lastimada por su culpa

Cuando volvió a mirar a Miki, noto que su rostro mostraba pánico y seriedad. Observo que ella miraba a los lados, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, y al terminar de checar la miro con seriedad haciendo que se sienta un poco incomoda.

– Rin, escúchame con atención

– ¿Qué sucede Miki?

– No dejes que Len se te acerque… menos que te toque

– ¿Puedo saber porque? No es que lo deje hacer eso

– Escucha Len…

Miki no pudo continuar por que se escuchó el eco de pasos no muy lejos de donde ellas se encontraban. Antes de que se diera cuenta Miki se fue corriendo y desapareciendo al dar la vuelta en una esquina del pasillo y dejando a Rin sola en el corredor y preguntándose – _¿Qué es lo que quería decirme? – _sin otra cosa que hacer, salió de la escuela en dirección a su casa y con las palabras sin completar de Miki aun en su cabeza.

Cuando Rin llego a su casa que más bien parecía una mansión con un camino de concreto que dirige a la puerta principal y a los dos lados del camino había arbustos con rosas amarillas. Ella se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de su casa con pesadez al recordar lo que tendrá que pasar en cuanto llegue Len.

Cuando entro a su hogar, no se sorprendió de ser recibida por un completo silencio. Después de todo, sus padres nunca están en casa, siempre se dedican a su trabajo, aunque hace mucho tiempo que le dejo de importar si es que ellos notaban su existencia o no.

Justo cuando iba a ir a su habitación escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Dejo salir un suspiro cansado cuando dio media vuelta y en cuanto abrió la puerta, sintió que el miedo la invadía de nuevo.

En frente de ella se encontraba Len que vestía una camisa de manga corta color amarillo pálido, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color y con su común cola de caballo, noto que cargaba unos libros y en que tenía esa arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca le dijo en donde vivía.

– Hola Rinny

– Ho-hola Len…ny

– Es muy linda tu casa – dijo mientras veía el interior desde el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿C-como supiste en donde vivía?

– Te vi entrar aquí cuando estaba de paseo

– _*Obviamente me siguió hasta aquí* – _pensó mientras lo dejaba pasar – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Te había dicho que iba a ser tu tutor de química – dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

– Si, pero nunca te dije que si

– Creo que ya no interesa tu respuesta ya que estoy aquí

Dejo salir un gemido irritado pero Len no le dio importancia y observo el interior de su casa. Cuando cerró la puerta noto que Len estaba sobre uno de los escalones y pudo notar que estaba esperando por ella.

– ¿Dónde vamos a estudiar?

– Sera en mi habitación, a mis padres no les gusta que la casa este en desorden

Rin pasó a un lado de Len mientras subía las escaleras y el rubio la seguía de cerca. Después de haber pasado varias habitaciones Rin se detuvo frente a la puerta de su recamara y sintió que Len se detuvo a un lado de ella. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que su habitación estaba como siempre, en qué consistía en una cama grande con sabanas grandes que estaba junto a la ventana con cortinas blancas y que las paredes eran también de color blanco, una mesita de noche aun lado de la cama y una mesa en el centro del cuarto y unas sillas. Se quedó mirando su habitación un momento antes de romper el silencio que había en su recamara.

– Debo redecorar mi habitación

Muchas horas pasaron cuando Len le empezó a enseñar lo básico de la química. Para ella no le fue mucho problema ya que entendía a la perfección cada detalle, pero sabía que no debía actuar imprudentemente con Len ya que no quiere imaginarse lo que haría con ella.

Ella se disculpó y se retiró a su cocina para sacar del refrigerador un zumo de naranja y tratar de liberar el estrés que Len le ocasionaba. Sabía que el disfrutaba molestándola con las cosas que ya sabía, y lo hacía solo para pasar el tiempo. Mientras regresaba a su habitación noto por las ventanas de los corredores pudo notar que empezaba a oscurecer. Cuando llego a su recamara noto que Len se encontraba algo… _impaciente_.

Se acercó lentamente a él y noto que se encontraba algo tenso. Enarco una ceja al notar eso, pero mantuvo una distancia de él.

– ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo inquieto

– Si… es que… creo que mi lápiz rodo por debajo de tu mesita de noche – señalo a la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de ella – ¿Me ayudas a sacarlo?

– Ehhh… está bien

Rin se acercó con cautela a la mesita de noche sin apartar la vista de Len. Cuando estuvo enfrente de su mesita de noche miro por encima de su hombro para ver que Len estaba sentado en donde estaba desde que habían empezado a estudiar. Ella dejo salir un leve suspiro y se agacho para buscar la _pluma _que según estaba debajo en su mesita de noche.

Cuando metió su mano por debajo de su mesita de noche y no encontró nada debajo de su mueble, ella inmediatamente se puso de pie pero antes de que diera la vuelta fue repentinamente tumbada en su cama y sintió un peso sobre sus muñecas y su pelvis impidiéndole moverse o tratar de escapar. Cuando levanto la vista vio a Len mirándola con esa mirada libidinosa que había visto cuando estaba con una de sus conquistas o en el incidente de la bodega de la escuela.

No tuvo tiempo para gritar por ayuda (aun sabiendo que no había nadie en casa) porque Len la beso y antes de que pudiera cerrar la boca, el introdujo su lengua para profundizar el beso. Sin previo aviso se separó de ella y junto sus dos muñecas para sostenerlas con una mano y con la mano que él tenía libre le quito su listón sin ninguna dificultad.

– Juguemos a algo – dijo el rubio mientras miraba el listón que tenía un su mano.

– ¿Q-que clase de juego? – dijo con temor sabiendo a qué clase de juego él se refería.

– En que tú serás la prisionera y yo el verdugo

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la palabra "verdugo", sabe que va a sufrir… pero no de golpes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Len se quitó sobre ella y rápidamente la volteo quedando a espaldas de él y sintió que sus brazos eran acomodados detrás de su espalda y en que una tela envolvía sus dos muñecas y evitando que ella pudiese usar sus brazos.

– Que conveniente que siempre tengas puesto ese listón sobre tu cabeza – Len la volteo haciendo que ella lo mire y se acomodó sobre ella y acerco sus labios a su rostro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona – eso hace las cosas más fáciles para mí

Nuevamente él se adueñó de sus labios y mordisqueaba levemente su labio inferior haciendo que la rubia suelte un pequeño gemido. Pero ella dejo salir un gemido ahogado cuando Len agarro uno de sus pechos a través de su blusa y aprovecho ese momento para meter su lengua de nuevo y que el rosara su lengua con la suya haciendo que suelte un leve jadeo y que un profundo rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

Observo como Len masajeaba lentamente uno de sus pechos, pudo sentir que él se sentía satisfecho ya que ella no tenía puesto su bracier en ese momento, mientras que con la otra mano se deslizaba por su muslo hasta que llego al dobladillo de su falda y jugaba un poco con ello. Rin sintió que la mano del rubio dejo de jugar con su falda y se dirigía hacia su área privada que empezaba a humedecerse cada vez mas, no solo porque Len acercara sensualmente su mano hacia su vagina o en que el dejaba de besarla para empezar a lamer y mordisquear su cuello (y estaba más que segura que eso dejaría marcas) sino también que el masaje que le daba a uno de sus senos se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Dejo salir un grito de sorpresa cuando Len levanto su blusa dejando a plena vista sus pechos con unos pezones rosados que se encontraban duros. Rin se estremeció cuando la mano de Len froto su vagina a través de sus bragas que se encontraban empapadas por sus propios líquidos y miro como Len formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de que el dirigiera sus labios a su pecho derecho y empezará a lamer lentamente su pezón mientras que con la mano izquierda masajeara el otro.

Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un profundo gemido mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos y su rubor se hiciera más profundo. Ella enarco su espalda al sentir que los dedos del rubio entraban un poco en su clítoris a través de sus bragas haciendo que más de sus líquidos salieran. Su respiración se hacía un poco más pesada y entrecortada mientras intentaba permanecer fuerte y no dejarse ceder por sus caricias de las cual él tenía mucha experiencia, ya que si se deja dominar por él, sabrá que él no dudara en jugar con sus sentimientos.

Pero ese pensamiento se fue por la ventana cuando Len le arranco su falda y sus bragas y las arrojo a una parte de su habitación e importándole poco si las hallaba o no e introdujo casi sin cuidado dos dedos dentro de ella haciendo que suelte un grito de dolor y sorpresa, aunque estaba un poco acostumbrada a eso viniendo de él.

Sintió que los dedos del rubio se adentraban lentamente en su vagina hasta el punto en que se estremeció cuando se topó con su himen que la marcaba como virgen. Dejo salir un profundo suspiro cuando Len saco lentamente sus dedos de su húmeda y estrecha entrada, pero dejo salir un gemido de gozo cuando el volvió a meter sus dedos en ella.

– Vente

– ¿Eh? – lo miro con confusión antes de dejar salir un gemido ahogado cuando Len aumento un poco la velocidad.

– Puedes terminar en mi mano

Se sonrojo mucho al saber a lo que Len se refería, y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

– Entonces… – se detuvo de masturbarla – ¿Qué te parece correrte en mi boca?

Al instante abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto Len le dijo eso y en cuanto abrió la boca para negarse, en lugar de réplica salió un grito de asombro, y para su sorpresa también de gusto cuando sintió la lengua del rubio lamer suavemente (como si quisiera burlarse de ella) sus líquidos que no paraban de salir de su clítoris y su compañero lo tomo como una invitación para seguir con su trabajo.

Ella intento alejarlo usando sus piernas pero Len fue más rápido que ella y antes de que intentara interrumpirlo, Len había agarrado con fuerza sus muslos con sus manos impidiéndole que no continuara lamiendo sus fluidos y levanto sus piernas para así darle más acceso a su clítoris y haciendo que suelte un grito de placer al sentir que la lengua de Len entraba lentamente en su vagina.

No pudo evitar sentir deleite con lo bien que se sentía y lo cálido y suave que era su lengua. No supo en que momento cerró los ojos y empezó a disfrutar los espasmos de placer que le brindaba Len y con el pensamiento de que no se detuviera. Sintió que las lamidas de Len se volvían más intensas y rápidas provocando que de su boca no salgan más que gemidos y gritos de pura felicidad.

– L-Lenny~… sino te, ahhh~ d-detienes ¡AHH! – la lengua del rubio entraba cada vez más profundo e iba más rápido – v-voy ahh~… t-terminar en mnnn… tu boca

A pesar de que le advirtió que iba a acabar pronto, solo hizo que la lengua del chico fuese más rápido y profundo en su clítoris. Cuando sintió que en cualquier segundo iba a tener su primer orgasmo, no pudo evitar pensar, que en cuanto todo esto termine, solo ella será una más de sus amantes… solo una del montón que el podrá jugar y divertirse con ella hasta que se aburra y ya no le interese más y la tire como un muñeco de trapo usado sin importarle si sufría o no.

Antes de que hiciera nada, sintió una gran presión en su vagina y ella dejo salir un fuerte grito mientras dejaba salir sus líquidos en la boca de Len mientras que este se tomaba todos sus fluidos. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperarse después de haber tenido su primer orgasmo. Se sintió muy cansada y quería recuperarse, pero observo que Len se ponía de rodillas mientras lamia los restos de su sus líquidos blancos que tenía en la comisura de sus labios.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar observo como Len se quitaba sus zapatos y su pantalon para después tirarlos en alguna parte de la habitación y pudo ver que en los bóxer del chico vio un notable bulto y aparto la mirada al saber que era. Ella sintió que unas manos agarraban sus mejillas y la hicieron voltear, para ver a Len que tenía un rostro algo serio haciendo que se sienta un poco incomoda.

– Ahora te toca a ti

– ¿Eh? ¿Perdón?

– Tú eres la prisionera y yo el verdugo, y debes obedecerme – dijo con algo de arrogancia mientras se quitaba su bóxer y los arrojaba a alguna parte de la habitación – y si no quieres que te lastime, te ordeno a que tú me hagas venir también

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo al escuchar "si no quieres que te lastime", y dejo que Len acercara su rostro cerca de su erección que estaba muy grande y no ayudo en su rubor y sus nervios. Ella se quedó mirando el miembro de Len y noto un poco de líquido preseminal saliendo de la punta de su duro miembro.

Ella trago un poco de saliva antes de cerrar los ojos y besar la punta de su pene. Ella lamio su longitud y el semen que salía de su miembro y escuchando como Len soltaba unos gruñidos cada vez que lamia su miembro y hacia que soltara más gruñidos, no pudo evitar sentir que tenía el dominio ahora.

Y sin aviso, ella metió la erección de Len en su boca robándole un gemido de sorpresa y empezaba a lamer su pene mientras lo succionaba un poco. Pudo sentir el sabor dulce y salado de su semen con cada lamida que le daba ya que no podía hacer mucho porque aun tenia las muñecas atadas. De repente sintió que una mano presiono su nuca haciendo que el miembro este más profundo en su boca.

Sintió que el miembro de Len se hacía más grande dentro de su boca mientras empezaba a succionar más fuerte. Saboreo el semen que escurría cada vez mas de su pene y succiono con un poco más de fuerza mientras que Len hacía para atrás la cabeza y dejaba salir un gemido ronco mientras se corría en su boca.

Cuando hizo que Len tuviera su orgasmo, su boca se llenó de su semen y casi haciendo que se ahogara con el líquido blanco de su compañero. Ella se tragó con un poco de esfuerzo sus jugos mientras salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos antes de que Len la alejara de su pene que estaba lubricado por su saliva y su semen. Cuando levanto la vista hacia el rubio la tumbo hacia atrás y se acomodó sobre ella, se estremeció cuando sintió la punta del pene de Len rosar su entrada e hizo que cerrara los ojos.

– Rin

Rin abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar que Len la menciono y para su asombro el junto sus labios con los suyos mientras sentía que uno de los brazos de Len enrollaba su cintura e introducía su miembro de una estocada en su lubricada y estrecha entrada y rompiendo su barrera que la marcaba como una niña y en que el líquido carmesí que salía de su clítoris manchara sus sabanas.

Cuando sintió que su himen se había roto ella cerro fuertemente los ojos y soltó un grito pero fue bloqueado por el beso que le daba Len mientras que este permanecía quieto en su interior. Mientras tenía cerrado los ojos sintió que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y un agudo dolor en su vagina como consecuencia de ser profanada por primera vez.

Cuando abrió un poco los ojos observo que Len aún seguía besándola y empezaba a moverse un poco haciendo que suelte unos gimoteos que eran amortiguados por el beso que el rubio le estaba dando y sentía que una de sus manos presionaba su nuca asiendo que se profundizara el beso.

Sintió que poco a poco Len empezó a adentrarse lentamente en su vagina y sabía que no se detendría hasta llegar a lo más profundo de ella, y como no podía hacer nada cerro fuertemente los ojos y dejaba salir unos gemidos incomodos por el intruso que se movía en su interior hasta que llego a lo más profundo de su clítoris haciendo que ella abra los ojos y se separara del beso mientras hacía para atrás la cabeza dejando completamente expuesto su cuello a él.

Sintió que los labios de Len atacaban nuevamente su cuello y le daba más mordiscos y succionaba la sangre que salía de las mordidas que el hacía mientras que sus manos agarraban sus pechos y empezaba a apretar sus pezones con sus dedos haciendo que suelte varios gemidos suaves, pero sus gemidos se volvieron gritos de deleite cuando Len empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Para su sorpresa, Len agarro sus piernas y las acomodo sobre sus hombros permitiéndole ir más profundo y haciendo que levante su espalda y deje salir un grito de sorpresa y satisfacción cuando lo sintió ir más hondo y rápido provocando que ella gritara su nombre una y otra vez y sabía que el rubio tomo sus gritos como una señal para que prosiguiera y que no se detuviera.

Pudo sentir que sus paredes vaginales apretaban el erecto miembro del rubio que no dejaba de entrar y salir de su vagina y que con cada estocada que le daba se volvían cada vez más ásperas y que ella repitiera su nombre como un disco rayado. Sintió que Len bajo sus piernas a sus costados y que sus dedos dejaban sus pechos para desamarrar el nudo que tenía en sus muñecas.

Cuando estuvo libre del nudo que la tenía prisionera ella planeaba apartarlo para poder escapar lejos de él cuando aún tenía tiempo, pero para su asombro, en lugar de apartarlo como ella tenía planeado, ella lo abraso y rodeo su cintura con sus piernas para acercarlo más a ella mientras que el rubio agarraba su cintura para poder envestirla con mayor fuerza.

Rin empezaba a ver borroso por el inmenso placer que Len le estaba dando. Cada vez que gritaba o jadeaba su nombre con cada golpe que le daba, él iba con más rudeza mientras sentía que sus paredes apretaban con fuerza el pene de Len y supuso que no faltaba mucho para que todo lo que estaba pasando acabara.

Cuando ella miro a Len noto que él estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor al igual como ella, pero algo que no estaba del todo segura es que creyó ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento porque él nunca había visto que se ruborizara con las chicas con las que él estaba, y no estaba para nada segura si se sonrojaba cando tenia sexo con una de sus muchas novias.

Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió los labios de Len sobre los suyos mientras continuaba profanándola. En vez de negarse a que el la besara ella le correspondió al beso.

No supo porque ella le correspondía el beso y dejaba que esto pasara sabiendo que tarde o temprano saldría herida por su culpa. Él era un maldito playboy que jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas como si no fuera nada malo ¿Cuántas chicas se enamoraron de él?... ¿Cuántas chicas se entregaron a él?... ¿Cuántas chicas fueron destrozadas por él?

Ella no quería ser una de ellas, no quería salir como el resto, lamentando el día en que entrego su virginidad a alguien que solo le interesaba el puro placer de copular con cualquiera y sin la más pequeña migaja de lastima de que la chica con la que estuvo fornicando antes sufriría al descubrir que solo era un puro y maldito juguete sexual y que desde un principio fue solo eso para él y nada más.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento le vino a la mente sintió que sus paredes vaginales apretaron con fuerza el miembro de Len haciendo que suelte todo su liquido blanco dentro de ella y haciendo que suelte un grito de éxtasis pero que fue bloqueado por el beso que Len aun le estaba dando y sintiendo como el espeso y cálido liquido del rubio inundaba su interior, noto que Len se detuvo y que dejo de besarla para respirar entrecortadamente mientras que ella disfrutaba un poco más de esa sensación tan placentera.

Cuando miro como Len salía de su interior y se acostaba a su lado, observo hacia la ventana y miro que el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Cuando miro hacia Len, noto que él ya se había dormido. Al mirarlo no pudo evitar sentir que una gran amargura la invadiera.

Repaso lo que acababan de hacer. Ella tuvo varias oportunidades en haberse alejado de él y haber evitado que el continuara fornicando con ella. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no lo detuvo?... ¿Por qué lo dejo continuar?... ¿Por qué en lugar de alejarlo lo acerco más a ella?... tal vez fue por el hecho de que a pesar de que él era un playboy aún seguía amándolo y sus sentimientos por el tomaron el control de ella.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir que después de todo lo que acababa de pasar, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Len la tratara como si no existiera… como si no tuviese ningún valor… ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse.

.

.

.

~ Horas después ~

El sonido de un teléfono sonando despertó a Len de su sueño a la madrugada. Con pesadez él se levantó y busco en donde se originaba el sonido de su celular. Tras encontrar sus pantalones y buscar en sus bolsillos encontró su celular Android y noto que el quien llamaba era Miku. No queriendo despertar a la rubia que se encontraba inconsciente en su cama contesto a la llamada.

– Hola Miku – dijo con su habitual tono seductor.

– Hola Lenny – la peli-turquesa dijo con el mismo tono que él – dime… ¿Lo tienes?

– Claro que lo tengo princesa – dijo en un tono malicioso mientras sostenía en sus manos a lo que Miku se refería.

– ¿Te fue difícil?

– No fue ningún problema – dijo mientras sonreía y miraba por las comisuras de sus ojos a la rubia que estaba dormida en la cama – solo tuve que hacer varios toques en ella y cayo redondita

– Excelente

– Oye Miku ¿Qué harás con esto?

– Tengo mis planes – Len pudo sentir que Miku fruncía el ceño a través de la llamada– ella lamentara el día en que nació

Len colgó la llamada y se dispuso a arreglarse su blusa que se encontraba algo desabrochada y buscar el resto de su ropa para después acomodársela correctamente. Cuando ya tenía todo en su lugar y sus pertenencias dentro de su mochila miro a la rubia que se encontraba dormida en su cama. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de empezar a salir de la casa de la chica sin importarle si le dolería que despertara sin él a su lado.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y disculpen si el Lemon fue algo pronto, pero como había mencionado esta historia solo contendrá tres capítulos, y si se preguntan qué objeto es lo que Len tenia y Miku quería, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Lo se soy mala.**

**Agradezco a Citlalli, fernada kagamine, uzumita, cathy-Chan y a shioo por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz cuando los leí, y también a Chris-chan12, Mekuto, RominaEster, Citlalli y a leonelikita por los favoritos, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Recibo toda clase de reviews.**

**Con esto me despido, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**


	3. Fantasma del pasado parte 3

**Lamento la terrible espera he estado algo ocupada. Se que no he actualizado este fic en un tiempo pero estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo, y lamento informar que este fic será de cuatro capítulos, lamento los que se ilusionaron con que este iba a ser el ultimo, en serio, pero antes de continuar ADVERTENCIA: contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia y leve contenido sexual, sin mas que avisar, aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

**Fantasma del pasado: parte 3**

Nervios.

Es lo que estaba sintiendo Rin en ese momento. Se sentía muy nerviosa estando en su salón de clases o cualquier lugar de la escuela en el que estuviera (excepto sus amigas) otros estudiantes. Después de lo que ocurrió en su casa no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa cada vez que estaba cerca de alguien de la escuela pero en especial de Len. Aunque su primera experiencia sexual fue lejos de ser mala, no podía evitar sentir dolor y tristeza cuando despertó sola.

Aunque era consciente de lo que sentía por Len (sobre todo porque se lo confeso cara a cara a Miki), no paraba de preguntarse por qué no lo detuvo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Sabía perfectamente bien que Len era un estúpido playboy que no sabe nada a lo que esté relacionado con los sentimientos sino puro gozo en sus "victimas" y que estas harían cualquier cosa por estar "ocupadas" aunque sea por un corto tiempo con él.

Dejo salir un profundo suspiro cuando le vino a la mente de que esto iba a suceder. Él fue a su casa, la sedujo y de estúpida le siguió el juego y no hizo nada para impedirlo sino todo lo contrario. Mentalmente se abofeteo a si misma por haberse dejado caer ante él tan fácil y que la dejara sola. Con un suspiro de resignación pensó que era mejor así. Era mejor a que amaneciera sola a que cuando despertara el actuara algo frio y sin mucho interés hacia ella o peor, que mostrara falso interés y que le dijera esas palabras que no significan nada para el mientras buscaba sus ropas y se vestía.

Siendo honesta no quiere ni sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Ya se imagina ignorándola completamente como si no fuera nada más que solo cosa de poco interés y olvidando con increíble rapidez lo que pasó entre ellos y no quería ver "eres mía" o "finalmente me perteneces" escrito en toda su bella (aunque no lo admitirá jamás) cara. Lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar su pasado. Debía olvidar eso ya que solo sería ponerle sal a las heridas, pero no pudo evitar pensar. Se convirtió en otra de sus amantes. Cuando le vino eso a la mente sintió un sabor amargo en su boca.

Amargo.

Rin se sonrojo profundamente cuando recordó el sabor de la semilla de Len en su boca. Realmente tenía que borrar todo lo que paso con él ya que no lograra nada más que hacerse daño a sí misma. Afortunadamente para ella sonó la campana anunciando el descanso y saco de su mochila su almuerzo y salió caminando del salón en busca de sus amigas ya que el resto del salón salieron corriendo dejando algunos lápices y papeles tirados en el suelo.

Cuando salió del salón no pudo evitar escuchar muchos murmullos de los estudiantes que ella pasaba más unas risas y algunas sonrisas lascivas. Eso solo hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba actualmente. Ella pudo escuchar cosas como:

– ¿No es la lesbiana?

– Imposible ¿Es ella?

– ¿Cuántas rubias con listón en forma de orejas de conejo conoces?

– ¡Eh cierto! Si es ella

– No tenía ni idea de que la chica seria e inteligente era del otro lado

– Yo creía que era recta

– Yo creo que le gusta ambos lados

– No tiene vergüenza si ella vino a clases

– Obviamente no conoce el significado de la palabra dignidad u orgullo

– Ella francamente es una perra bisexual que no sabe decidirse

– Se siente atraída por una chica más grande que ella pero también de un chico de su edad

– Es una completa puta al hacer eso

Mientras caminaba su mente estaba en blanco al escuchar cada palabra que los demás compañeros de escuela decían de ella. No sabía de lo que estaban hablando…

¿A quién engaña? ¡Si sabía de lo que hablaban!... más o menos.

Ella teme en que ellos sepan lo que no quiere que nadie sepa. Si es que ellos sabían a lo que cree que ella sabía, no sabría cómo es que se enteraron de algo tan íntimo y personal, aunque realmente no sabía al asunto de lo de lesbiana ya que sinceramente desconocía ese tema. Cuando paso por la puerta del salón de computación escucho a un grupo de chicos y chicas que se reían y le restó importancia ya que pensó que estaban viendo uno de esos videos estúpidos que superaban el millón, hasta que…

– L-Lenny~… sino te, ahhh~ d-detienes ¡AHH!

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esos gemidos mientras que sus ojos se dilataron.

– V-voy ahh~… t-terminar en mnnn… tu boca

Rin sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y el alma se le caía a los pies. Por impulso abrió de golpe la puerta del salón de cómputo y eso llamo a varios de los estudiantes que estaban viendo un video en una computadora.

– Miren, no es nada más que la ¡¿AHH?!

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar porque Rin corrió hacia donde él y sus compañeros estaban y lo tumbo de la silla en donde estaba sentado y observo la pantalla de la computadora y al ver lo que ellos estaban viendo sintió que iba a desmayarse en cuestión de segundos.

Lo que estaba viendo era efectivamente lo que se temía. El video que sus compañeros de clases era en el que ella y Len habían tenido relaciones sexuales en su habitación. Ese era en el momento en que tuvo su primer orgasmo y se "derramo" en la boca del rubio. En su mente gritaba – ¿_COMO MIERDA CONSIGUIERON ESO? – _hasta donde sabia no había forma en que…

¡Su mochila!

Recordó que la mochila de Len se encontraba abierta y con un orificio permitiéndole que lo que estuviera dentro de ella grabar todo lo que ocurrió en ese día. Checo la fecha en que se publicó ese video y descubrió que fue ayer en la tarde. No supo porque publicaron algo que ocurrió hace casi seis semanas, pero de algo estaba segura, su vida estaba arruinada y que Len fue el causante de su desastre.

– ¿Qué te parece eso zorra?

Rin miro hacia los otros estudiantes que la miraban con burla.

– ¿Cómo se siente ser una exhibicionista de primera categoría?

– ¿Y pensar que mantenías ese semblante de chica tímida e inocente?

– Solo resultaste ser una ramera haciéndote la difícil para llamar la atención de Len

– ¿Cómo se siente en engañar a alguien perfecto como Len por tu amiga?

– ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Rin con perplejidad y vio como uno de los chicos detuvo el video y mostro una imagen que la dejo helada – ¿Q-que es eso?

En la imagen que Rin estaba viendo, estaba ella besando en una de las mejillas a Luka y había escrito en palabras grandes – AMIGAS O AMANTES, Y NO TIENE VERGÜENZA DE QUE LA VEAN

Rin se quedó mirando esa imagen con los ojos bien abiertos mientras escuchaba las risillas de los alumnos que estaban detrás de ella y descubrió que esa imagen fue publicada el mismo día y poco tiempo después del video en el que estaba copulando con Len. Cuando se recuperó ella salió corriendo del salón de cómputo ignorando las miradas e insultos de los demás compañeros.

Ella solo quería correr e ir a un lugar tranquilo y en el que no hubiera nada más que ella misma y en tratar de olvidar lo que le estaba pasando.

Ella dejo la escuela para dirigirse a casa y estar en la seguridad de su solitaria habitación.

.

Tenía que decirle.

Tenía que hacerlo.

No importa si ella no ha hablado o al menos verlo en casi dos meses. Tenía que decirle que él iba a ser padre.

En su vientre llevaba al hijo de Len Kagamine y no tenía que preguntar cómo es que eso ocurrió. Ella había estado tan absorta con el hecho de que se dejó seducir por Len y que la lastimara, que no se puso a pensar que en el momento en que tuvieron sexo no usaron protección y que también olvido haber comprado y utilizado la píldora del día después.

Ella nunca había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de estar embarazada hasta hace unos días. Fue poco tiempo después de que la escuela había terminado y Meiko, Luka y Lily fueron a su casa a entregarle su mochila que había dejado atrás. Ellas la acompañaron un rato y les dijo y mostro lo que hizo que se fuera de clases.

Cuando les mostro primero la imagen dejaron salir un jadeo al unísono junto con un grito enfurecido de parte de Luka junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pero al momento en que les mostro el video ellas soltaron un grito ahogado con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos. Cuando paso aproximadamente casi un minuto cerró la página, se puso a llorar y gritar mientras se ponía de cuclillas y decía repetidamente_ lo siento_.

En cambio ellas, cuando se recuperaron del shock miraron con tristeza a Rin antes de abrasarla mientras aún seguía llorando.

Le costó mucho esfuerzo para que sus amigas no mataran a Len por hacer que cayera en su "juego" cuando estaba vulnerable y había cedido a él, y ellas de mala gana aceptaron.

Pero después de una semana cuando empezaba a superar un poco lo del video y esa imagen, de golpe le vino a la mente en que su menstruación se había tardado más de lo normal y que anteriormente se había sentido un poco mareada cada vez que quería olfateaba algo, pero en aquel momento su mente estaba repasando lo que había sucedido en su habitación y lo paso por alto.

Ella se había temido lo peor y con su orgullo reducido a casi nada fue a una farmacia y compro una prueba de embarazo con el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado mientras no estaban en casa. Sinceramente piensa que su trabajo tomo su lugar como hija. Cuando había ido a comprar la prueba de embarazo e ignorando la mirada de incertidumbre del cajero fue a su casa corriendo para evitar que alguien la viera.

Después de que uso la prueba de embarazo espero un tiempo a que diera el resultado, pero sabía que hacer esa prueba era una pérdida de tiempo. Su periodo nunca se había demorado más de un mes, y viéndolo desde esa perspectiva fue una estúpida idea el haber comprado esa prueba de embarazo.

Cuando paso el tiempo requerido en la caja no le sorprendió que haya dado positivo. Ella había dejado salir un profundo suspiro y se cubrió los ojos después de ver el resultado.

Actualmente estaba sentada en una banca en el parque que se encontraba algo desolado. Ella estaba vestida con una falda azul que llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas y una blusa negra ligeramente holgada y unas sandalias y un pequeño bolso color naranja. Después de haber faltado una semana a clases por el incidente de ese video y esa imagen, no se volvió a acercar a la escuela o algún lugar fuera de su habitación. Aunque se sorprendió un poco de que sus amigas no le hayan enviado un mensaje de texto, y entonces supuso que ellas sabían que necesitaba un tiempo sola, pero se preguntaba si es que mientras no estaba, ellas tratarían de "arreglar cuentas" con Len.

Sabe que por haber faltado tanto tiempo a la escuela el director llamo a su casa y le dijo que le pasara la llamada a sus padres. Pero ella le dijo que ellos aún estaban en el extranjero y cada vez que los llamaba siempre estaban ocupados, y afortunadamente él le creyó. Pero no obstante, le dijo que en cuanto regresen, les dijera que fueran a la escuela en persona junto con ella.

Sabía que esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga. Y para rematar el asunto sus padres llegaban hoy en la noche. La cosa se ponía cada vez peor y peor. Y antes de que pudiera soltar un gemido de frustración, vio a cierta persona de cabellera rubia que llamo su atención. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros, una blusa de manga corta color blanco y unos zapatos.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron hubo un silencio incómodo. Ella aparto la mirada mientras que este se sentó en la misma banca solo que un poco alejado de ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra ya que no se han hablado desde ese evento ocurrido en su casa. Permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que Len rompió el silencio.

– ¿Para qué me citaste aquí?

–… Siéndote sincera no creí que vinieras

Hubo un momento de silencio.

– ¿Y bien?

– Lo que tengo que decir es algo delicado

– ¿Puede ser rápido?

– Si, bien no tengo que pensarlo dos veces para saber que te reunirás con una de tus muchas zorritas

– ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Le tomo toda su paciencia para no estrangular a Len en ese momento.

– Lo que paso fue algo que nunca debió ocurrir y el resto de mi vida no es suficiente para lamentar ese desagradable momento

– ¿Desagradable? No sonabas asqueada cuando yo me metía en tu…

– Si quieres conservar tu virilidad te aconsejo que no termines esa frase

Len se detuvo al escuchar la amenaza de Rin ya que con el tono serio que uso, no estaba bromeando.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Eh? – el rubio la miro con confusión.

– ¿Por qué pusiste la cámara mientras hacíamos eso?

–…

– Y también esa imagen, ¿Quién fue el responsable?

–…

– Bien no me lo digas, pasemos a lo crucial – le entrego su bolso – ábrelo

Len la miro perplejo antes de abrir con lentitud su bolso. Ella miro por la comisura de su ojo como Len abrió su bolso y saco el pequeño aparato de plástico para después observar como abrió mucho sus ojos. Sabía que ella no podría encontrar las palabras para decirle, así que en su bolso metió la prueba de embarazo, ya que si no podía decirle, bien podría mostrárselo.

– ¿En serio esto es verdad? – dijo el rubio con una voz débil mientras sostenía la prueba en una de sus manos.

– ¿En serio crees que esto no es de verdad?

Se quedaron en silencio por un corto tiempo. Mientras estaban quietos hubo varias personas que pasaban cerca de ellos y notaron el aparato que Len aun sostenía y pusieron caras de lastima y palabras como – siendo tan jóvenes–, –es una lástima, tenían mucho por delante– y –vaya, ahora tendrán que aprender a cómo cambiar pañales–.

Cuando ya no hubo nadie a su alrededor o por lo menos que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Len metió la prueba de nuevo en el bolso y dejo la bolsa en la banca para después levantarse y empezará a alejarse de ella. Rin se levantó de golpe y lo persiguió hasta agarrar uno de sus brazos, solo para que el rubio se liberara de su agarre bruscamente.

– ¡¿En serio vas a irte con la cola entre las patas?! – dijo con enojo la rubia.

– No, no me estoy yendo con la cola entre las patas, me estoy yendo de una mentirosa perra

– ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

– Porque no es la primera vez que con las chicas con las que me acosté me vienen diciendo que están embarazadas de mí para tenerme amarrado a las que me venían con ese cuento barato, solo para descubrir que el hijo que tenían era el de otro

– Este asunto es completamente distinto a esos

– Así ¿En qué?

– En que realmente estoy embarazada de ti, no he estado con nadie más en todo este tiempo

– ¿De cuánto estas?

– Casi dos meses

– ¿Y cuándo descubriste que estabas embarazada? – frunció un poco el ceño.

– Ayer en la tarde

– Eso solo demuestra que estoy en lo correcto

– ¡¿Qué!?

– Si hubieras estado embarazada de mí, hubieras descubierto desde hace tiempo los síntomas ¿Hace cuánto que sentiste los síntomas?

– Hace varias semanas, pero no le preste atención hasta hace una semana

– A mí se me hace que estas mintiendo

– Ya te he dicho que no he estado con nadie más, y además mi periodo se ha demorado más de lo normal

– Yo creo que estabas embarazada poco tiempo antes de que me acostara contigo

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que estaba embarazada desde antes?! Tú sabes tan bien como yo que era virgen hasta ese día

– Si, pero sé que uno puede llegar a embarazarse sin penetración

– ¿Sin penetración?

– Una puede quedar embarazada sin penetración cuando el semen o pre-eyaculación se derrama en la vulva y llega a la vagina – se cruza de brazos y frunció un poco más el ceño – y por eso creo que tú estuviste con alguien antes que yo y estuviste embarazada antes de que me acostara contigo

– ¿C-como puedes creer eso? – dijo con indignación mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Lo creo, porque al igual que yo, mis amigos y otros familiares dijeron que sus amantes quedaron embarazadas pero solo fue puro cuento… bueno excepto uno de mis primos ese si fue suyo

– Solo excusas para no hacerte responsable de cosas como estas – la rubia apretó los puños.

– No son excusas, son hechos reales

– No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo quiero que al menos reconozcas que es tuyo, porque tanto tu como yo pertenecemos a una buena familia

– ¿Y porque no vas a un ginecólogo para asegurar de que si o no estas esperando y saber desde cuando estas embarazada?

– Y dejar que alguien más me toque ¡Olvídalo!

– No reconoceré a un engendro que no me pertenece y no estaré con una puta que solo busca atarme a un mocoso que ni siquiera es mío

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lo cito aquí para decirle que está embarazada de él y que mínimo le apoyara un poco en este asunto, y lo único que consiguió fue que el la acusara de embustera y encima de meretriz. Ella sabía que saldría lastimada a causa de él pero no a este grado. Esto se le salió de las manos. Y justo cuando iba a replicarle de nuevo…

– Lenny-kun

Ella escucho una voz terriblemente familiar detrás de ella. Al dar la vuelta se encontró con Miku con su habitual peinado de coletas y ella estaba vestida con un vestido rosa que apenas cubría sus glúteos. Frunció un poco el ceño con enojo antes de que Miku "chocara" con ella haciéndola a un lado y observar como ella abrasaba el brazo del rubio acercándolo a sus pechos. Ella cerro hasta la mitad sus ojos – _*Y Len dice que yo soy una perra*_ – pensó con amargura al verlos.

– Lenny-kun ¿Qué paso con nuestra cita? – dijo la peli-turquesa mientras acercaba el brazo del rubio a sus pechos y arrimaba sus labios a la comisura de sus labios para rosarlos un poco.

– Lo siento princesa, estaba hablando con ella – le señalo y observo la cara de disgusto de Miku hacia ella.

– ¿Qué hacías con esta exhibicionista de mierda? – dijo con desdén.

– Nada, de hecho ya habíamos terminado – dijo Len antes de capturar los labios de la peli-turquesa con los suyos.

Rin observo con desagrado como ellos se besaban frente a ella como si no existiera. Y para agregar más leña al fuego observo como Len introducía su lengua en la boca de la peli-turquesa y acomodo uno de sus brazos en su cintura para acercarla más a él.

– Parecen sanguijuelas

Len y Miku se detuvieron al escuchar las dos palabras de Rin. Pero cuando le dieron la cara descubrieron que la rubia tenía el rostro ensombrecido y que sus ojos carecían de brillo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – comenzó Miku mientras se alejaba de Len para acercársele a la rubia que permanecía tranquila.

– ¿No me escuchaste bruja de cabellos turquesas? – dijo con voz neutral – dije que parecen sanguijuelas

Tanto Len como Miku estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Rin. Normalmente ella se asustaría y tartamudearía diciendo algo como – n-no dije nada Miku-sama – o – L-lo siento no quise decirlo, por favor n-no me golpeen – pero viéndola decir esas cosas más esa cara que carecía de emoción demostraba claramente que no era la Rin que todos manipulaban y humillaban.

– No estás en posición de decirme sanguijuela, zorra de cabellos amarillos que se exhibió en video copulando con el chico más popular de toda la escuela – la peli-turquesa se cruzó de brazos debajo de sus pechos haciendo que Rin sonría de lado.

– Un video en el que Len fue el que puso la cámara y estoy segura de que tú tuviste algo que ver – dijo sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

– ¿Por qué crees que tuve algo que ver?

– Muy sencillo, yo jamás te agrade, desde el primer día en que llegue a la escuela me hiciste la vida de cuadritos – apretó un poco su mandíbula – me humillaste, me golpeaste y me hacías "favores" que no me favorecían en lo absoluto… – su rostro se ensombreció un poco más – pero ya no más

– Por esa actitud no eres popular – se inclinó un poco hacia adelante aun con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos.

– Si ser popular significa manipular y maltratar a los que están debajo de mí, vestir como una autentica ramera y cruzarse de brazos debajo de los pechos para hacer que se vean más grandes y llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor prefiero ser una marginada de la escuela

Las palabras de Rin parecieron dejar en shock al rubio pero sobre todo a Miku que se encontraba completamente quieta. Pero en cuanto se recuperó se puso roja de ira y estaba apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

– ¿Tu que sabes? – gruño mientras se acercaba a la rubia – no eres más que una mentirosa, vulgar y miedosa chica que cualquiera puede manipular a su gusto y la prueba de ello está en el video que toda la escuela ha visto, en cambio yo, soy mucho más perfecta de lo que tu alguna vez serás

Justo cuando Miku levanto la mano para abofetearla Rin agarro su muñeca deteniendo el golpe que estaba destinado a su pálida mejilla. Miku se quedó inmóvil al ver que Rin detuvo su ataque ya que normalmente está a la espera de recibirlo, pero cuando vio sus ojos que no tenían ningún signo de emoción la hizo sentirse inquieta.

– Tú no eres lo que dices ser – dijo mientras apretó con fuerza su muñeca haciéndole sacar un grito ahogado – y yo tampoco soy como piensas – dijo entre dientes mientras puso más presión en su agarre – y te aseguro que jamás, dejare que nadie más me vuelva a usar ¡Me oíste!

En ese momento en que termino de hablar jalo el brazo de la peli-turquesa hacia ella y con su brazo libre darle un codazo que termino en su ojo haciendo que suelte un grito y callera de rodillas haciendo que soltara su muñeca y miro como se cubrió su ojo golpeado.

– Eso, fue por intentar golpearme – le dio una patada en el estómago – y eso, por todo el daño que me hiciste y no hice nada para evitarlo, y tu

Len se asustó un poco cuando Rin le dirigió la mirada que solo expresaba enojo.

– Reza que el día en el que tú te arrepientas de esto nunca llegue… porque jamás olvidare esto y si sigues haciendo lo que haces te quedaras solo – ella frunció ligeramente el ceño – y primero te mato antes de entregarte a lo que tu renunciaste voluntariamente – ella frunció un poco más el ceño – ¿Por qué no mejor te mueres?

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar y teniendo la esperanza de que nadie más haya presenciado eso… o eso es lo que cree.

* * *

**Lo se es corto, bueno, hasta aquí es en donde se conoce la razón por la cual Rin odia a Len y no quiere que este cerca de sus hijos. Siento mucho haber tardado pero intentare publicar el ultimo capitulo pronto, y tratare de actualizar mis otras historias, y otras (que en su mayoría son clasificación M) que tengo planeadas. Me gustaría agradecer a:**

**Mekuto: **Me alegra saber en que te este gustando mi fic hasta el momento y espero que este penúltimo capitulo te haya gustado, y lamento haber demorado mucho.

**Citlalli: **Lamento sinceramente que este no sea el capitulo final, pero aseguro que Len sufrirá en el siguiente.

**RominaEster: **Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta mi fic y ojala que este capitulo te haya agradado.

**Cathy-chan: **Lo se, Len es muy "caliente" pero cuando actúa de esta forma uno no puede evitar pensar que es un patán, y respecto a Miku te alegrara saber que su castigo aun no ha terminado y que Len obviamente recibirá su merecido por lo que hizo, y en cuanto a las amigas de Rin, aparecerán mas adelante (aunque obviamente es en el ultimo cap, T^T), y estoy contenta de que te guste este corto fic hasta ahora.

**Y también a Shingeki-perta por favoritos.**

**Bien, es todo por ahora, recibo toda clase de reviews y espero que este penúltimo capitulo les haya gustado e intentare continuar mas rápido con mis otras historias. **

**Es todo por hoy, nos vemos.**


End file.
